


Hunger

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach der Begegnung mit Waller (Folge "Falks Fall") hat Falk Probleme und Jupp macht sich große Sorgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Zögernd stand Jupp vor Falks Tür, nicht sicher, ob das, was er vor hatte, wirklich das Richtige war. 

Es waren die kleinen Anzeichen gewesen, für sich selbst genommen wenig auffallend, aber in ihrer Gesamtheit irgendwann nicht mehr zu übersehen, die schließlich seine Besorgnis geweckt hatten.

Und deshalb war er hier.

/*/*/ Flashback

„Schmeckt es Ihnen nicht, Herr von Schermbeck?“ Eher lustlos stocherte Falk auf seinem Teller herum. Bertha Schatz stand vor ihm und beobachtete sein Verhalten missbilligend. Jupp sah von seinem Teller auf und auf seinen Kollegen.

„Doch, Frau Schatz“, versicherte der. „Aber ich habe gut gefrühstückt und einfach noch keinen Hunger.“

Jupp blickte Falk skeptisch an, als seine Mutter gegangen war. „Wann hast du gefrühstückt? Wir sind seit Sieben auf den Beinen gewesen.“

„Vorher“, erwiderte Falk knapp und stand auf.

///

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Herr von Schermbeck? Sie sehen so blass aus.“ Oberkriminalrat Haupt unterbrach seine Anweisungen, um einen seiner Untergeben besorgt zu mustern. „Und Sie haben abgenommen, wie mir scheint.“

„Ich habe letzte Nacht nur schlecht geschlafen“, erwiderte Falk. 

///

„Kommst du mit zum Mittagessen?“, fragte Jupp, doch Falk schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Keinen Appetit“, sagte er knapp.

„Mensch, du musst doch was essen. Seit Tagen gehst du nicht mehr zum Mittag. Machst du ne Diät oder so?“, fragte Jupp.

„Nein“, erwiderte Falk. „Aber mir hängt das Kantinenessen zum Hals raus. Ich hol mir was in der Stadt.“

„Ich komm mit“, schlug Jupp vor.

„Und beleidigst deine Mutter tödlich“, erwiderte Falk. „Geh du mal ruhig. Ich find schon alleine was.“

Als Jupp aus der Kantine zurück kam, saß Falk noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch.

///

„Lust auf Fußballkucken, heute Abend?“, fragte Jupp am Feierabend. „Ich bestell uns ne Pizza und wir machen uns einen schönen Männerabend.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Falk knapp.

„Was ist los?“, wollte Jupp wissen. „Du benimmst dich seit Tagen seltsam und zickst nur noch rum.“

„Ich zicke nicht rum, ich habe nur keine Lust auf deine Art von Freizeitvergnügen.“ Wütend knallte Falk die Bürotür hinter sich zu.

///

„Machen Sie eine Diät oder haben Sie gesundheitliche Probleme?“, fragte Marie Schwarz höflich und besorgt. „Sie sehen so blass aus und haben abgenommen.“

„Warum muss sich jeder um mein Gewicht kümmern? Haben Sie keine anderen Sorgen?“ Falk drehte sich herum und stürmte aus der Pathologie, die verdutzte Ärztin mit Jupp zurücklassend.

„Hat er ein Problem?“, wollte Marie wissen. 

Jupp zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist seit fast zwei Wochen so komisch“, sagte er.

„Sie sollten da mal ein Auge drauf haben“, riet Marie. „Er sieht ja fast magersüchtig aus, so sehr hat er abgenommen. Normal scheint mir das nicht.“

///

„Du kommst jetzt mit zum Essen.“ Jupp baute sich vor Falks Schreibtisch auf. 

„Ich habe noch zu tun“, erwiderte der, ohne seinen Kollegen anzusehen.

„Das kann warten.“ Resolut schlug Jupp den Aktenordner zu. Dann zog er Falk vom Stuhl. „Wann hast du eigentlich das letzte Mal was Ordentliches gegessen?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“, fauchte Falk, aber er kam widerstrebend mit in die Kantine. 

///

Zitternd stand Falk über das Waschbecken gebeugt, als Jupp die Toilette betrat. Auf seiner Stirn glitzerte Schweiß. Die Haare klebten nass am Kopf. Jupp bemerkte den strengen Geruch.

„Hast du geko... gebrochen?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Irgendwas mit dem Essen muss nicht in Ordnung gewesen sein“, erwiderte Falk schwach. 

„Ich hatte keine Probleme“, antwortete Jupp

/*/*/ Ende Flashback

Nein, er konnte die Augen nicht mehr davor verschließen, Falk hatte ein Problem. Ein ziemlich massives offensichtlich. Ob er tatsächlich magersüchtig war, wie die Frau Doktor vermutete? Zumindest hatte er extrem abgenommen und war launisch hoch zehn. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu belasten. 

Jupp hoffte nur, Falk würde bereit sein, mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Er holt tief Luft, klemmte die Pizzaschachtel unter den Arm und drückte auf den Klingelknopf.

Es dauerte lange, bis Falk öffnete, so dass Jupp schon fürchtete, er wäre nicht zu Hause. Müde und glanzlose Augen blickten ihn fragend an.

„Mir war langweilig.“ Jupp hob die Schachtel. „Hab uns was zu Essen mitgebracht und dachte, wir machen uns einen netten Abend. Quatschen ein bisschen und so.“

„Was soll das, Jupp?“, fragte Falk. Er machte keine Anstalten, Jupp herein zu bitten. „Spionierst du mir jetzt bis nach Hause nach oder was?“

„Himmel, ich will dir doch nur helfen“, brauste Jupp auf. „Sag mir endlich, was los ist? Seit Tagen zickst du nur noch rum. Du isst nichts. Du siehst aus wie der wandelnde Tod. Erzähl mir nicht, alles sei in Ordnung.“

„Ist es aber und nun lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!“ Falk schmiss ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Jupp fluchte. Da machte man sich Sorgen und dann war das der Dank dafür. Er hatte Falk noch nie so ausrasten sehen. Nicht mal bei Waller neulich. Falk wirkte immer so sanft und beherrscht. Nein, da stimmte definitiv etwas nicht. Ob ihn die Sache mit Waller doch mehr zugesetzt hatte, als gedacht? Immerhin hatte der Typ ihn umbringen wollen. Das steckte man nicht unbedingt so weg. Oder war er vielleicht ernsthaft krank? 

Er würde doch nicht? Jupp zuckte zusammen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Das verdammte Virus! Zeitweise hatte Falk seine Partner fast häufiger gewechselt als er seine Hemden. Aber Falk war doch ein schlauer Bursche, der würde doch aufpassen. Hoffte er. Obwohl, wenn einem die Leidenschaft das Gehirn ausschaltete...

Jupp erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er einmal aus Leichtsinn auch in die Bredouille geraten war. Während er auf sein Testergebnis wartete, hatte er den Kollegen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, besonders Klaus. Nicht mal dem hatte er gewagt sich anzuvertrauen bis er wusste, dass alles gut war.

Er drückte auf den Klingelknopf und läutete Sturm, bis Falk endlich die Tür aufriss.

„Was willst du denn noch?“, fauchte er.

„Bist du positiv?“, platzte es aus Jupp heraus. „Oder wartest du auf einen Test? Ich weiß, wie...“

„Du spinnst ja total“, unterbrach Falk ihn. „Ich will einfach nur nach Feierabend meine Ruhe. Muss ich es dir schriftlich geben, dass du es endlich kapierst?“

Die Tür flog erneut zu. 

Jupp seufzte, dann ging zu seinem Wagen und warf die Pizza achtlos auf den Rücksitz. Er musste nach Hause und dringend telefonieren.

///

„Er isst kaum etwas. Vorgestern hab ich ihn beim Kotzen auf der Toilette erwischt. Er behauptete, es läge am Essen, aber ich hatte genau das Gleiche. Und dazu musste ich ihn fast nötigen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll, Klaus. Er sieht aus, als würde er gleich aus den Latschen kippen, aber er blockt alle Fragen danach ab.“

„Klingt für mich nach einer schweren Essstörung. Magersucht oder vielleicht sogar Bulimie“, erwiderte Klaus am Telefon. „Aber das kann ich nicht aus der Ferne diagnostizieren. Außerdem bin ich kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet, aber ich habe im Zuge meiner Arbeit oft genug mit Suchtkranken zu tun gehabt. Und das ist es, eine Sucht, eine, die ganz schnell tödlich enden kann. Er sollte dringend zum Arzt gehen.“

„Du hast gut reden. Da kriege ich ihn höchstens hin, wenn ich ihn mit Handschellen fessle.“

„So etwas tritt nicht plötzlich und ohne Grund auf, Jupp. Hat es in letzter Zeit irgendwelche dramatischen Geschehnisse in seinem Leben gegeben, etwas, dass der Auslöser gewesen sein könnte?“

„Ein Ex-Lover von ihm ist wieder aufgetaucht. Selber Bulle, aber ein Schwein erster Kajüte. Falk hat zufällig beobachtet, wie der Typ während eines Einsatzes einen anderen gekillt hat. Statt sich zu stellen, hat er dann Falk der sexuellen Belästigung angeklagt. Haupt blieb nicht anders übrig, als ihn in Urlaub zu schicken. Waller hat dann noch versucht, Falk umzubringen, indem er eine Bombe in seiner Wohnung platzierte. Aber im Ende haben wir das Schwein drangekriegt.“ Jupp lächelte zufrieden. Wenn er daran dachte, was Waller Falk alles angetan hatte, dann würde er ihn am liebsten noch nachträglich eigenhändig umbringen. „Falk muss ihn mal ziemlich geliebt haben. Er hat nicht viel erzählt, aber das hab ich mitgekriegt. Das war vor zwei Wochen und ich denke, danach fing es an.“

„Da hättest du einen Grund“, meinte Klaus. „Was ist mit seiner Familie? Kann die ihm nicht helfen?“,. fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Jupp. „Er spricht nie darüber. Dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hat, habe ich erst gemerkt, als der in einen Fall verwickelt war. Ein ziemlich arrogantes Arschloch ist das. Über seine Eltern hat er noch nie gesprochen. Ich weiß nur, dass er wohl etliche Jahre in England im Internat war.“

„Vielleicht liegt da die Wurzel allen Übels“, überlegte Klaus. „Zwillingskinder haben es oft schwer, ihre eigene Identität zu finden. Wenn dazu noch das familiäre Umfeld fehlt kann das schon dauerhafte psychologische Folgen haben. Das Auftauchen des Ex-Liebhabers hat dann das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht.“

„Du meinst, er ist... äh plemplem?“, fragte Jupp vorsichtig.

„Nein“, widersprach Klaus. „Aber Bulimie ist eine schwerwiegende Krankheit, die er nicht allein durchstehen kann, schon gar nicht, wenn er sie selbst leugnet. Er braucht Hilfe. Du musst ihn zum Reden bringen, Jupp. Nur, wenn die Betroffenen erkennen, dass sie selber krank sind, kann man ihnen überhaupt helfen.“

„Na du hast gut reden. Du weißt doch, dass ich in so was nicht gut bin.“

„Du bist besser, als du denkst“, versicherte Klaus ernst. „Glaube mir.“

„Wie du meinst.“

„Sonst würdest du jetzt nicht mit mir reden, wenn du kein guter Freund wärst, der sich sorgt. Könnt ihr ein paar Tage frei nehmen?“

„Ich denke schon. Haupt hat doch auch schon gemerkt, dass was nicht stimmt und macht sich Sorgen.“

„Fahr mit ihm weg. Irgendwohin, nur raus aus Köln. Vielleicht hilft ein Ortswechsel, dass er sich dir öffnet.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Jupp. „Und wenn nicht? Ich kann doch nicht tatenlos mit ansehen, wie er sich zu Tode hungert.“

„Dann bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit.“ Klaus sagte nicht welche, doch Jupp verstand auch so.

„Eine Zwangseinweisung verzeiht er mir nie“, erwiderte er.

„Falk kann froh sein, so einen Freund wie dich zu haben“, sagte Klaus. „Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, wenn du einen Rat brauchst.“

„Danke.“

„Halt mich auf dem Laufenden.“

Jupp rieb sich müde die Augen nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Dann tippte er die nächste Nummer ein.

///

Als er die Tür öffnete, wirkte Falk auf Jupp noch blasser als am gestrigen Abend. 

„Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?“, fragte Jupp nach der Begrüßung.

„Was?“ Falk starrte ihn an.

„Hier?“ Jupp öffnete einfach die nächstgelegene Tür. Es war das richtige Zimmer. 

Er zerrte ein paar Schubladen heraus und begann ziemlich wahllos Unterwäsche, Strümpfe und Pullover aufs Bett zu schmeißen. „Hast du eine Tasche?“, fragte er.

Falk lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. „Würdest du die Güte haben, mir zu verraten, was das ganze Theater hier soll“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang eisig.

„Wir verreisen“, antwortete Jupp knapp.

„Und wohin bitteschön?“ Falk machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.

„An die Nordsee. Nimm ne Badehose mit.“ Jupp öffnete eine Tür und fand eine Reisetasche. Er warf sie ebenfalls aufs Bett.

„Du stürmst hier herein, durchwühlst meine Schränke und erwartest, dass ich einfach mit dir verreise?“, fragte Falk ungläubig. „Spinnst du jetzt total oder was? Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du...“

Jupp hörte auf, die Sachen in die Tasche zu stopfen und wandte sich zu Falk um. „Wir haben einen Fall, also komm endlich in die Hufe“, unterbrach er ihn.

Falk stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?“

///

„Was ist das denn nun für ein Fall?“, wollte Falk wissen, als sie in Jupps Wagen gen Norden rasten.

„Sag ich dir, wenn wir da sind“, erwiderte Jupp. Er hoffte, Falk würde ihm die Notlüge verzeihen, aber freiwillig, da war er sich sicher, hätte er ihn nie dazu gebracht, mit ihm nach Borkum zu fahren.

///

Das Haus war reetgedeckt und lag einsam mit herrlichem Blick aufs Meer. Es war ein Traum, wenn jemand einen romantischen Urlaub zu zweit abseits der Massen verbringen wollte. Doch sie nahmen das beide nur am Rande war. Jupp spürte Falks Anspannung nur allzu deutlich. Inzwischen dürfte ihm klar geworden sein, dass es hier keinen Fall gab. Auch Jupp selbst war angespannt und sich keineswegs mehr so sicher, ob das alles wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war. Dass Taube ihn darin bestärkt hatte, nachdem er ihm die konkrete Idee erläuterte, half da auch nur wenig. 

„Was soll das hier für einen Fall für uns geben?“, verlangte Falk zu wissen, als Jupp die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie stellten ihre Taschen im Flur ab. Jupp schloss die Tür, dann nahm er einen Beutel auf und trug ihn in die Küche. Er schüttete eine Packung Nudeln heraus und suchte einen Topf, um Wasser aufzusetzen.

„Ich habe einen Mordshunger. Du auch?“, sagte er leichthin. „Wir hätten doch unterwegs mal an einer Raststätte halten sollen:“ Er hatte es sich nicht getraut, einerseits aus Angst, Falk wäre mittlerweile misstrauisch geworden und würde versuchen zu verschwinden – eine Möglichkeit, vor der Klaus ihn gewarnt hatte – anderseits aus Sorge, Falk würde sich wieder erbrechen, womöglich noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Magen rebellierte, wenn er längere Zeit kaum Nahrung bekam. Zudem hatte Klaus ihn auf die Möglichkeit des absichtlichen Erbrechens hingewiesen, was er selbst nach der Szene auf der Toilette schon angenommen hatte.

Falk war in der Tür stehen geblieben. „Ich will endlich eine Antwort, Jupp“, verlangte er. „Was machen wir hier?“

„Es gibt keinen Fall“, erwiderte Jupp und hantierte mit der Tomatensoße. Er wünschte, er wäre ein besserer Koch. Falk würde sicher viel besser mit dem ganzen Zeug umgehen können. Aber wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er ihnen etwas zu essen machte, nachdem Jupp ihn quasi entführt hatte?

„Das Haus gehört Bekannten von Haupt“, erklärte Jupp. „Sie vermieten es an Flitterwöchner und andere Leute, die lieber ihre Ruhe haben wollen. Glücklicherweise ist die Hauptsaison schon vorbei, deshalb war es kurzfristig frei. Ich dachte, wir könnten beide ein bisschen Erholung gebrauchen nach dem Stress der letzten Zeit.“ Er drehte sich zu Falk um. „Und reden.“

„Verdammt noch mal, Jupp, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, es gibt nichts zu bereden.“ Wütend schlug Falk mit der Faust gegen den Türrahmen. Dann drehte er sich um. 

Doch Jupp war auf die Flucht vorbereitet gewesen. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihm. Er griff nach Falks Arm und riss den Freund herum, drückte ihn dann gegen den Türrahmen. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu“, sagte er, um Beherrschung bemüht. „Du magst dir vormachen, du hättest kein Problem, aber allen anderen machst du schon lange nichts mehr vor. So wie du dich in letzter Zeit aufführst, hätte jeder andere Chef dich längst vom Dienst suspendiert. Haupt wird nicht ewig tatenlos zusehen können. Willst du das? Willst du deinen Job verlieren, nur wegen dem, was dieses Arschloch Waller dir angetan hat?“

„Das hat nichts mit Waller zu tun“, erwiderte Falk matt. Er machte keinen Versuch, sich aus Jupps Griff zu befreien. Aber Jupp mutmaßte, dass dies weniger mit plötzlicher Einsicht, als vielmehr mit der Tatsache, dass Falk die Kraft dazu fehlte, zu tun hatte. 

„Womit dann?“, wollte Jupp wissen. 

Falk wandte den Kopf ab und antwortete nicht.

„Verdammt, Falk“, brauste Jupp auf. „Wenn du nicht reden willst, okay. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich tatenlos zusehe, wie du dich zu Tode hungerst.“

„Ich hungere mich nicht zu Tode“, erwiderte Falk, den Blick noch immer abgewandt.

„Ach nein? Wann hast du das letzte Mal in einen Spiegel geschaut? Du bist doch nur noch Haut und Knochen. Hast du in den letzten zwei Wochen überhaupt irgendwas halbwegs Ordentliches gegessen? Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber wenn du dich umbringen willst, warum gehst du nicht raus und springst die Klippe runter? Das verkürzt es für uns alle erheblich.“

Er ließ Falk los und holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Ausraster machten die Sache nicht leichter. Wenn er ihn anschrie, dann würde Falk nur noch mehr abblocken. Das Wasser kochte über und Jupp drehte hastig das Gas herunter. Dann machte er sich daran, die Nudeln einzuwerfen. „Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde“, sagte er leise. „Ich dachte, du vertraust mir. Ich will dir doch nur helfen.“

„Indem du zu Haupt rennst und ihm von meinen angeblichen Problemen erzählst“, erwiderte Falk bitter. „Schöner Freund.“

„Das habe ich nicht“, sagte Jupp und drehte sich zu Falk um. „Denkst du, die anderen sind so blind und merken nicht, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt? Alle machen sich große Sorgen um dich, Falk. Und wenn du mit uns, mit mir, nicht reden willst, dann geh zu einem Psychologen, aber bitte lass dir endlich helfen.“ Seine Stimme klang nun fast flehentlich. Jupp räusperte sich, verlegen, dass seine Gefühle so offen zu Tage traten..

„Psychiater meinst du wohl“, sagte Falk zynisch. Er lehnte wieder im Türrahmen. „Du denkst doch, ich bin verrückt, nicht? Oder willst du selber darauf umschulen? Hast du mich deshalb auf eine Insel geschleppt? Als dein Versuchskaninchen?“

„Nein, damit du mir nicht so einfach abhaust“, erwiderte Jupp. „Denke nicht mal daran.“ Er zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und winkte damit. Sicherheitshalber hatte er hinter sich die Haustür abgeschlossen, damit Falk ihn nicht einfach entwischte. Er wusste, er würde Falk nicht zum Reden zwingen können, aber er konnte zumindest verhindern, dass er einfach weiter vor seinen Problemen davon lief. Vielleicht kam er ja so zur Vernunft.

„Haupt hat uns eine Woche frei gegeben“, erklärte Jupp. „Wenn danach nicht zu erkennen ist, dass du dein Leben wenigstens ansatzweise in den Griff bekommst, hast du wirklich ein Problem, zumindest jobmäßig. Das kannst du mir glauben. Niemand wird dich zu etwas zwingen, es ist allein deine Entscheidung.“

Falk blickte nach unten. „Es ist nichts“, sagte er schließlich. „Wirklich nicht.“

Jupp erwiderte nichts, sah ihn nur stumm an. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Wie sollte er Falk zum Reden bringen, wenn der alles abblockte? Taube hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, die Schale zu durchbrechen und zum Kern der Sache vorzustoßen. Jupp war sich nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen konnte. Doch er musste es versuchen, um Falks Willen.

„Falk, bitte, lass mich dir helfen“, sagte er leise. „Als Freund.“

Falk blickte ihn an und verzog seine blassen Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Du hast Recht“, sagte er plötzlich. „Ich habe in den letzten zwei Wochen kaum Appetit gehabt. Das Ganze mit Waller ist mir wohl alles ein bisschen auf den Magen geschlagen. Die Seeluft und die Ruhe wird mir gut tun.“ 

Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging zum Küchenschrank, um zwei Teller heraus zu nehmen. „Lass uns Essen. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger.“

Jupp blickte ihm skeptisch nach, als er die Teller ins Wohnzimmer trug. Die Wandlung ging ihm viel zu schnell, plötzlich und komplikationslos. „Es ist möglich, dass er sich scheinbar kooperativ zeigt, nur damit du ihn in Ruhe lässt. In Wirklichkeit hat sich aber nichts verändert“, hatte Klaus ihn gewarnt.

Er würde auf der Hut sein.

///

„Willst du jetzt, jeden Bissen, den ich nehme, beobachten.“ Falk drehte die Nudeln ein paar Mal auf seine Gabel, bevor er sie endlich in den Mund schob.

„Wenn es sein muss, ja“, erwiderte Jupp. „Klaus hat gesagt...“

„Klaus?“, unterbrach Falk ihn.

„Taube, dein Vorgänger“, erklärte Jupp. 

Falk ließ die Gabel sinken. „Mit wem hast du eigentlich noch alles über mich gequatscht?“, fragte er wütend.

„Mit niemanden“, verteidigte sich Jupp. „Aber Klaus ist der einzige Mensch mit einer psychologischen Ausbildung den ich kenne, außer dir natürlich. Und ich vertraue ihm.“

„Schön für dich“, erwiderte Falk sarkastisch. Er stocherte mit der Gabel in seinen Nudeln herum. Als er Jupps bohrenden Blick auf sich spürte, schob er sich wieder einige in den Mund.

„Hoffentlich finde ich morgen einen Laden, wo wir uns versorgen können“, sagte Jupp und bemühte sich, einen leichteren Tonfall anzuschlagen. „Mehr als Nudeln hatte ich nicht zu Hause.“

Sie hatten sein Auto in einem bewachten Parkhaus auf dem Festland geparkt. Die Hausbesitzer hatten sie von der Fähre abgeholt und zu ihrer Unterkunft gefahren. Sie hatten ihnen auch Mineralwasser, Toastbrot, Eier und Marmelade bereit gestellt, so dass sie genug zu trinken und am nächsten Morgen etwas zum Frühstück haben würden. Um alles andere mussten sie sich selber kümmern. Wollten sie nicht zu Fuß gehen, blieben nur die Fahrräder, die im angrenzenden Schuppen bei den Gartenmöbeln standen. 

„Du wolltest ja hierher kommen, nun beschwer’ dich nicht“, sagte Falk und schob den Teller von sich. Zu Jupps Erleichterung war er leer. Allerdings hatte Falk sich auch nicht gerade viel aufgeschöpft. Doch Jupp beschloss, ihn nicht zu drängen, mehr zu essen. Dies wäre garantiert kontraproduktiv. 

Ein erster Schritt, so hoffte er, war gemacht. 

///

War es das Geräusch der Toilettenspülung oder eher Instinkt, Jupp vermochte nicht genau zu sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Auf alle Fälle saß er plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett.

Es war noch nicht einmal Mitternacht, wie er mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Sie waren früh zu Bett gegangen, müde von der langen Anreise, aber wohl vor allem davon, sich gegenseitig anzuschweigen. Jupp fiel nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen, Small Talk zu machen, nichts Unverfängliches mehr ein, was er noch ansprechen konnte. Falk schien nicht gewillt, irgendetwas zu einer Konversation beizutragen und einen Fernseher, der sie hätte ablenken können, gab es nicht.

Als Falk nach dem Essen die Haustür tatsächlich verschlossen vorgefunden hatte, hatte er Jupp angeschrieen: „Das ist Freiheitsberaubung.“

„Nein, eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme“, hatte Jupp ruhig erwidert. „Was willst du draußen?“

„Spazieren gehen“, erwiderte Falk knapp.

„Im Dunkeln? Auf einer Klippe?“

„Ich lass mich doch keine Woche von dir hier einsperren.“ Trotzig verschränkte Falk die Arme vor die Brust. Plötzlich glättete sich seine Miene und sein Tonfall wurde sanft. „Bitte Jupp, ich will mich doch nur etwas umschauen und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen.

„Das können wir morgen früh zusammen machen“, erwiderte Jupp.

Falk drehte sich abrupt um, ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich schmollend in einen Sessel fallen, Jupp demonstrativ den Rücken zudrehend, als der begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.

So waren sie beide sichtlich erleichtert gewesen, als sie sich gleichzeitig erhoben und verkündeten, ins Bett gehen zu wollen. Das Haus hatte zwei Schlafzimmer, damit es auch an Familien vermietet werden konnte. Jupp hatte Falk das größere mit dem Doppelbett überlassen und sich selbst ins untere des Doppelstockbettes im Kinderzimmer gelegt. 

Nun stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Die Tür stand offen. Falk stützte sich mit der linken Hand am Waschbecken ab, während er mit der rechten kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Er zitterte, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Die Szene erinnerte Jupp an jene, die er vor ein paar Tagen auf der Toilette des Präsidiums erlebt hatte.

Als Falk Jupp bemerkte, sagte er mit matter Stimme: „Kann ich jetzt nicht mal mehr allein aufs Klo?“

Nicht, wenn du mit Absicht kotzt, wollte Jupp antworten. Doch er ließ es. Falk hätte es geleugnet, auch wenn der Geruch von Erbrochenem unverkennbar in der Luft hing.

Statt dessen drehte Jupp sich wortlos um und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort löschte er das Licht. Als Falk in sein Bett zurückkam, lag Jupp bereits auf der anderen Hälfte.

„Willst du jetzt auch noch bei mir schlafen?“, fragte Falk ungläubig und schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke.

„Da man dich offensichtlich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen kann, ja“, erwiderte Jupp.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, erwiderte Falk und löschte das Licht. „Willst du mir nicht noch Handschellen anlegen?“, fragte er sarkastisch.

„Das hebe ich mir für den äußersten Notfall auf“, erwiderte Jupp und er klang absolut ernst.

///

Zwei Stunden später wachte Jupp von einem Geräusch auf, dass er zunächst nicht einordnen konnte. Die andere Betthälfte war leer. 

„Verdammt!“ Er sprang aus dem Bett. Das Bad war leer. Schließlich fand er Falk in der Küche, zusammengekauert vor dem Kühlschrank. Sein Schluchzen war es gewesen, was ihn geweckt hatte.

„Falk, was ist los?“, besorgt ging Jupp neben dem Freund in die Hocke. „Ist dir nicht gut?“

„Ich habe solchen Hunger“, flüsterte Falk unter Tränen.

„Ich mach dir einen Toast“, schlug Jupp vor. Er stand auf. „Es sind auch noch Nudeln da.“

Stumm schüttelte Falk den Kopf. 

„Ich hab noch ein paar Kekse in der Tasche“, sagte Jupp. „Wenn du die willst?“

„Ich kann nicht“, flüsterte Falk. „Ich kann nicht, Jupp.“

„Was?“ Jupp ging wieder in die Hocke und nahm Falks Hände in seine. Sie waren eiskalt. „Essen?“

„Es geht wieder los“, wisperte Falk. „Ich dachte, ich habe es unter Kontrolle, aber ist schlimmer denn je.“ Seine Augen waren trüb, als er zu Jupp aufblickte. „Hilf mir, Jupp, bitte“, flehte er. „Ich will es nicht. Ich will es nicht!“

Jupp schluckte. Er hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Obwohl Falk am ganzen Körper zitterte, klebten seine Haare schweißnass an seinem Kopf. Jupp hob eine Hand und strich vorsichtig darüber. Dann zog er Falks Kopf an seine Schulter. „Alles wird gut. Das verspreche ich dir. Alles wird gut.“

Er wollte seine Worte selbst gern glauben.

Jupp wusste nicht, wie lange sie so auf dem Fußboden gehockt hatten. Falks Schluchzen an seiner Schulter wurde allmählich leiser. Jupp schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, spürte instinktiv, dass jedes Wort in dieser Situation das falsche gewesen wäre. Als sein Fuß einzuschlafen begann, stand er auf und zog Falk vorsichtig mit sich. „Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen, bevor du dir hier noch was wegholst.“ Sie waren beide barfuss und die Fliesen des Fußbodens längst unangenehm kühl geworden. 

Jupp bugsierte Falk wieder ins Bett und zog die Decke fest um ihn, dann schlüpfte er unter die seinige. „Wann immer du reden willst, ich bin da“, sagte er. „Und wenn ich sonst etwas für dich tun kann...“

„Ich will nicht mehr allein sein, Jupp“, flüsterte Falk. 

„Aber du bist nicht allein, ich bin da“, erwiderte Jupp.

Falk schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. „Niemand will mich“, sagte er. „Meine Eltern nicht, Harro nicht, Eric nicht.“ Er schluchzte erneut.

Jupp zögerte einen Moment, dann rutschte er auf Falks Seite des Bettes und legte seinen Arm um den Freund. „Ich bin da“, wiederholte er. „Immer wenn du mich brauchst. Du bist nicht allein. Niemals.“ 

Er wiederholte seine Worte bis Falk in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

///

Als Jupp am Morgen aufwachte, war er allein. Sofort war er hellwach und aus dem Bett. „Verdammt!“, fluchte er laut.

Er stürzte ins Bad. Doch weder dort, noch in der Küche, war Falk zu finden. Dann sah er den Schlüssel im Schloss der Haustür stecken.

Jupp fluchte erneut. Falk musste den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche geholt haben. Er hätte ihn besser unters Kopfkissen gelegt oder doch die Handschellen benutzt.

Jupp zog sich hastig an, dann stürzte er aus dem Haus.

Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. 

///

Er fand Falk auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe sitzen, die zum Meer hinunter führte. Wind zerzauste sein Haar. Für Oktober schien die Sonne noch mit erstaunlicher Kraft vom Himmel, so dass es angenehm warm war. Jupp setzte sich neben Falk. Die Treppe war so schmal, dass ihre Schenkel einander berührten.

Falk blickte ihn an, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, so schien es Jupp, offen und ehrlich. „Ich wollte nicht abhauen“, sagte er. „Aber ich habe es drinnen nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Sonne schien so schön und ich... ich wollte nachdenken.“

„Ist schon okay“, erwiderte Jupp. 

Falk wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Meer zu. „Hast du dich schon einmal allein gefühlt, so richtig einsam, von aller Welt verlassen?“, fragte er.

„Als Ellen starb“, antwortete Jupp ohne zu zögern. „Damals hatte ich das Gefühl, dass auch ein Teil von mir gestorben war. Aber ich hatte Flo, um den ich mich kümmern musste, der mich brauchte, und Klaus war für uns da und dann kam meine Mutter zurück.“

„Sie liebt dich, Jupp.“ Falk seufzte. „Sie mag dich manchmal nerven, aber sie liebt dich von ganzem Herzen.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Jupp. „Aber verrat ihr bloß nicht, dass ich das zu schätzen weiß. Sonst lässt sie mich überhaupt nicht mehr in Ruhe.“

„Du hattest sicher auch ein liebevolles Verhältnis zu deinem Vater?“, wollte Falk wissen.

„Ich denke schon.“

Nachdenklich kickte Falk einige Kieselsteine die Treppe herunter und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Dann schien er eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben.

„Ich hätte alles gegeben, so eine Familie wie die deinige zu haben. Harro und ich, wir wurden von Au-Pair-Mädchen und Nannys erzogen. Unsere Eltern sahen wir oft nur zum Abendessen und an den Feiertagen. Und selbst dann herrschte meist eisiges Schweigen zwischen uns. Nur wenn sie uns vor ihren Freunden vorführen konnten, gaben sie sich länger mit uns ab. Zwillinge waren ja so niedlich.“ Er betonte das „so“ besonders.

„Oh materiell fehlte es uns an nichts. Und das machte uns bei unseren Klassenkameraden sehr beliebt. Wir hatten mehr als genug Freunde, aber schon in der ersten Klasse wusste ich nicht, ob sie wirklich mit mir oder nur mit meinem Pony befreundet sein wollten.“

„Das tut mir Leid“, sagte Jupp aufrichtig. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen ein liebloses Elternhaus oder keine wahren Freunde zu haben. Mit Geld, wovon die von Schermbecks wohl reichlich hatten, konnte man sich eben doch nicht alles kaufen. Zumindest kein Glück.

„Als wir zehn waren, schickten unsere Eltern uns nach England aufs Internat“, fuhr Falk fort. „Um uns die beste Bildung angedeihen zu lassen. In Wahrheit wohl eher, um uns los zu werden. So kalt, wie mein Elternhaus war, es war doch mein Zuhause. Ich vermisste es schrecklich und das Internat war die Hölle für mich. Eine fremde Umgebung, fremde Menschen, zehn Jungs auf einen Schlafsaal. Es war ein großes, altes Gebäude, so wie man sich Internate im 19. Jahrhundert vorstellt, auch wenn die Erziehungsmethoden durchaus modern waren. Aber was das Schlimmste für mich war, sie trennten Harro und mich. Damit wir uns zu eigenständigen Persönlichkeiten entwickeln konnten, wie sie sagten. Natürlich hatten unsere Eltern uns stets gleich gekleidet, für einen gleichen Haarschnitt gesorgt und so weiter. Und natürlich waren wir uns nicht zuletzt mangels anderer familiärer Bezugspersonen sehr nahe. Wir kamen in getrennte Klassen und in unterschiedliche Schlafsäle. Außer zu den gemeinsamen Essenszeiten sah ich Harro kaum. Wir hatten fast keine Chance, mal ein paar private Worte zu wechseln oder gar unter uns zu sein.“

Falk stützte den Kopf in seine Hände und schwieg. Jupp legte ihm vorsichtig den Arm um die Schulter. Doch er sagte nichts. Es schien ihm besser, Falk in seinem eigenen Tempo reden zu lassen.

„Am Ende unserer ersten Sommerferien wurde ich krank. Ein Magen-Darm-Virus, den ich mir eingefangen hatte. Notgedrungen mussten meine Eltern mich für fast einen Monat Zuhause lassen. Der Arzt hatte deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht nur für die Reise zu schwach war, sondern es aufgrund der Ansteckungsgefahr äußerst unklug gewesen wäre, mich ins Internat zu schicken. Als ich schließlich doch zurück musste, hatte sich in mir die Idee festgesetzt, dass ich nur wieder krank werden müsste, damit man mich nach Hause schickte. Ich kannte die Symptome, die meine Krankheit begleitet hatten. Durchfall und Erbrechen und infolge dessen starker Gewichtsverlust. Wenn sie sich nicht von allein einstellten, musste ich eben nachhelfen. Ich versuchte, weniger zu Essen, aber man achtete recht streng darauf, dass wir ordentliche Portionen zu uns nahmen, immerhin war man nicht nur für unser geistiges Wohl verantwortlich. An Abführmittel kam ich nicht heran. Irgendwann hatte ich irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass sich Modells nach dem Essen den Finger in den Hals stecken, um sich zu erbrechen und so ihr Gewicht zu halten. Ich probierte es aus und es funktionierte. Wenn ich die unerwünschte Nahrung wieder los geworden war, fühlte ich mich nicht nur in körperlicher Hinsicht befreit. Ich würde abnehmen und dann würde ich endlich wieder nach Hause dürfen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich so einen Ekel vor jedwedem Essen entwickelt, dass ich nicht mal mehr einen Finger brauchte, um es zu erbrechen. Natürlich nahm ich dramatisch ab, natürlich fühlte ich mich schwach. Sie schickten mich zum Arzt. Aber egal, was ich ihm auch vorspielte und von Schmerzen erzählte, er war zu gut, um mich nicht zu durchschauen und das ganze als psychisches, nicht physisches Problem zu erkennen. Aber sie schickten mich nicht nach Hause. Die Eltern bezahlten ihnen einen Haufen Geld, damit man ihnen ihre Kinder vom Hals hielt und eventuelle Probleme diskret selbst löste. Meines war offensichtlich nicht groß genug, um eine Heimkehr zu rechtfertigen. Ich bekam psychologische Betreuung und stand unter ständiger Beobachtung, um zu verhindern, dass ich mein Essen wieder erbrach. Wenigstens war der Psychologe der Meinung, dass ich Harro zu meiner Genesung bräuchte und wir kamen wieder zusammen.“

„So hat es also angefangen“, sagte Jupp leise.

„Ja“, erwiderte Falk. „So hat es angefangen. Nach einigen Monaten ging es mir besser. Meistens zumindest. Aber wenn ich unter großem Stress stand, vor Prüfungen zum Beispiel, konnte ich kaum etwas bei mir behalten. Meinen Körper zu erleichtern, erleichterte auch den psychischen Druck. Ich hatte gelernt, vorsichtig zu sein. Ich passte auf, dass ich nicht zu viel Gewicht verlor oder zu schwach wurde, so dass es niemanden auffallen würde. Ich dachte wirklich, ich habe es unter Kontrolle.“

Er lächelte bitter. „Ich weiß, das denkt jeder Süchtige, doch in Wirklichkeit ist es die Sucht, die ihn kontrolliert.“

Falk rollte den linken Ärmel seines Shirts auf und schob die Uhr ein Stück den Arm hinauf, dann drehte er ihn so, dass Jupp die Narbe sehen konnte, die sich über das Handgelenk zog. Er hatte sie noch nie bemerkt, wohl weil üblicherweise das Uhrenband sie verdeckte, doch Jupp wusste auch so, was sie an dieser Stelle zu bedeuten hatte. Er schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er womöglich bisher nur einen Bruchteil der Probleme kannte, mit denen Falk zu kämpfen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er dem Ganzen wirklich gewachsen war. Vielleicht hätte Klaus besser mitkommen sollen. Obwohl er irgendwie bezweifelte, dass Falk sich einem ihm Fremden anvertraut hätte.

„Ich war 15“, erzählte Falk seine Geschichte weiter. „Er 18. Es war Aufgabe der älteren Schüler, uns Jüngeren Nachhilfe zu geben, doch ich bildete mir ein, er tat es nur mir zu liebe. Das Internat war ein Recht liberales, das für seine humanistische Bildung und revolutionären Methoden bekannt war. Dies beinhaltete auch eine intensive sexuelle Aufklärung und es war durchaus nicht unüblich, dass die Jungen eine Freundin hatten, oft Mädchen aus dem benachbarten Internat, mit dem wir teilweise sogar gemeinsamen Unterricht hatten. Auch Harro hatte sich mittlerweile verliebt. Er war immer sehr offen und kontaktfreudig gewesen, hatte viele Freunde, im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich tat mich damit generell schwer. Dann merkte ich langsam, dass Mädchen nicht mein Ding waren, doch ich traute mich nicht einmal Harro davon zu erzählen. Trotz aller modernen Aufklärung, gewisse Vorurteile und Schimpfwörter halten sich hartnäckig. Fag war da nur ein Beispiel. Aber diesem Jungen habe ich mich schließlich anvertraut. Ich sagte ihm, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Er hat mich ausgelacht und als Schwuchtel und noch viel schlimmeres beschimpft, aber was das Schlimmste war, er erzählte es allen seinen Freunden. In Nullkommanichts wusste es die ganze Schule. Ich fühlte mich so gedemütigt, dass ich blindlings davon rannte. In der Nähe war ein kleines Wäldchen. Harro und ich, wir gingen oft dahin, wenn wir allein sein wollten. Es gab einen alten Hochsitz, auf dem man sich gut verstecken konnte. Ich hatte ein Taschenmesser bei mir und...“

Falk hielt inne und rieb sich, plötzlich müde, übers Gesicht. „Harro fand mich, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er hörte, wie die anderen über mich lachten und als er mich im Internat nirgends auftreiben konnte, ahnte er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Anschließend war ich ein Vierteljahr in der Klinik. Harro schwor mir, dass wir immer zusammen halten würden, egal was auch passierte.“

„Aber er hat sein Versprechen nicht gehalten“, warf Jupp ein, sich erinnernd, wie wütend Falk reagiert hatte, als sein Bruder vor einiger Zeit plötzlich wieder auftauchte.

„Er verschwand, kaum dass wir das Abitur in der Tasche hatten, nach New York. Er sagte, er wolle endlich frei sein und so weit weg wie möglich von allem Bisherigen. Ich war zu feige, mit ihm zu gehen. Nicht, dass er mich darum gebeten hätte. Aber irgendwie befreite sein Verhalten mich trotzdem. Ich wollte auch nicht mehr nach der Pfeife meiner Eltern tanzen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass sie das Jura- und Wirtschaftstudium, das sie für mich vorgesehen hatten, damit mindestens einer ihrer Söhne die Firma übernimmt, vergessen können. Und außerdem sei ich schwul, in Sachen Erben müssten sie sich also bitte an Harro halten. Das war das letzte Wort, das ich je mit ihnen gesprochen habe.“

Falk rollte den Ärmel wieder herunter. „Ich hatte mein halbes Leben bei Psychologen und Therapien verbracht. Selbst Psychologie zu studieren schien mir nur logisch. Ich hoffte, so würde ich meine Probleme besser in den Griff bekommen. Kriminalistik war so weit von dem entfernt, was meine Familie als standesgemäßes Studium angesehen hätte, wie die Sahara vom Nordpol. Vielleicht habe ich es deshalb gewählt, ich weiß nicht. Aber es machte mir Spaß. Nach dem Studium bekam ich eine Stelle beim LKA in Düsseldorf. Privat aber zog ich nach Köln:“

„Du warst schon mal in Köln“, wunderte sich Jupp. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

„Ja. Köln war meine Stadt. Ich fühlte mich endlich wirklich frei, lebendig. Auch wenn alles damals noch nicht so offen war wie heute, es gab genug Szenekneipen. Es war nicht schwer, jemanden kennen zu lernen. Ich war nicht mehr der einzige Schwule weit und breit. Da waren anderem, die genauso waren wie ich und die mich so akzeptierten, wie ich war. Und sei es nur für eine Nacht. Ich wollte keine Beziehung, ich wollte einfach nur Spaß haben, leben und vor allem endlich ich selbst sein. Zum ersten Mal war ich frei, wirklich frei. Niemand erwartete etwas von mir, niemand machte mir Druck, jemand anderes zu sein als ich selbst. Mein Job machte mir Spaß, aber ich trennte ihn strikt von meinem Privatleben, nicht nur räumlich. Ich hatte wohl zuviel Angst vor Diskriminierung, würde man erfahren, wie ich lebte. Und ich wollte meine Stelle nicht deswegen verlieren, weil meine Kollegen mit meiner Sexualität nicht klar kamen.“

Falk seufzte auf. „Dann lernte ich Eric kennen. Er war damals bei der Kölner Drogenfahndung. Wir hatten einen gemeinsamen Einsatz. Observation über mehrere Tage. Ich war überrascht, wie offen er mit seiner Homosexualität umging. Meine eigenen Kollegen hatten keine Ahnung von meiner, aber er musste es sofort gemerkt haben. Er begann mit mir zu flirten und ich verliebte mich Hals über Kopf in ihn.“

„Verdammtes Arschloch“, murmelte Jupp. Er hätte Waller am liebsten eigenhändig erwürgt. Nicht nur, weil er Falk vor einigen Wochen wegen sexueller Belästigung angezeigt und mit einer Bombe bedroht hatte, sondern auch, weil er ihn vor Jahren ausnutzte und ihm damals das Herz brach. Jupp trat wütend einige Steine die Treppe herunter. „Mistkerl!“

„Als er mich wegen einem Jüngeren verließ, ging es wieder los“, fuhr Falk fort. „Ich fühlte mich unattraktiv und alt. Ich begann zu hungern und wie wahnsinnig Fitnesssport zu betreiben. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, im Job trotzdem zu funktionieren, so dass niemand etwas merkte. Dann kam das Angebot aus Wiesbaden. Das hat mich gerettet. Ich konnte alles hinter mir lassen und neu anfangen.“

„Warum bist du dann nach Köln zurück gekommen?“, wollte Jupp wissen. „Mit all den negativen Erinnerungen?“

„Ich hatte Heimweh“, gestand Falk. „Und ich fühlte mich einsam. Ich hatte jemanden aus Köln kennen gelernt und dachte, dort hätte ich bessere Chancen, auch mal wieder ein Privatleben zu haben. Das hatte ich in Wiesbaden definitiv nicht.“

Jupp erinnerte sich vage an den jungen Mann, der nach ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall im „Rättematäng“ aufgetaucht war und Falk vor aller Augen geküsst hatte. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sein neuer Kollege wie sein Vorgänger schwul war. Doch den jungen Mann hatte er nie wieder gesehen. Zeitweise kam Falk jede Woche mit einem neuen Typen an. Erst mit diesem Sven, der ihm sogar einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, schien es wieder etwas Ernsteres und Längerfristiges gewesen zu sein. Allerdings hatte Falk den Antrag abgelehnt. Jupp mutmaßte, dass er in Sachen Beziehungen nach der Enttäuschung mit Waller ein gebranntes Kind war, das sich schwer tat, jemanden nah an sich heran zu lassen und ihm zu vertrauen. Umso froher war er, dass Falk nun endlich mit ihm sprach und sich alles von der Seele zu reden schien. Er hoffte, dass würde helfen.

„Und jetzt hat Wallers Auftauchen alles wieder hochgekocht“, sagte Jupp.

Falk nickte. „Nicht privat. Da war ich längst über ihn hinweg. Aber er wollte mir das nehmen, was mir am Wichtigsten ist, meinen Beruf und euch. Bei euch habe ich mich zum ersten Mal wirklich akzeptiert gefühlt in meinem Berufsleben. Ihr wusstet, wie ich bin, und hattet kein Problem damit. Das erste Mal hatte ich zu Kollegen auch ein nettes privates Verhältnis. Weißt du, mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich mich nur verstoßen und ungewollt gefühlt. Meine Eltern wollten mich nicht um sich haben, mein Bruder verließ mich, mein Geliebter. Als Haupt mich nach Hause geschickt hat, fühlte ich mich wieder ausgestoßen, verlassen.“

„Aber er hat das nur getan, um dich zu schützen. Er hat immer an dich geglaubt, wir alle haben es“, sagte Jupp. „Sonst hätten wir doch nicht Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um Waller zu überführen. Mensch, ich hab’ mich für dich sogar mit den SEK-Heinis geprügelt.“

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es wieder anfängt, Jupp. Wirklich nicht. Aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Es ging einfach wieder los. Wenn ich mich erleichterte, fühlte ich mich besser. Für einen Moment war der Schmerz weg und die Einsamkeit auch. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren, so sehr ich es auch versuchte. Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet nichts merken, ich sei vorsichtig genug, aber...“ Er brach ab. 

„Aber du bist nicht allein“, sagte Jupp. Er zog Falk an sich. Dessen Kopf lag nun an seiner Schulter. „Wir alle lieben dich doch und sind für dich da. Ich, der Chef, Achim, Gino und die Frau Doktor, auch Flo und Mama. Sie alle haben sich riesige Sorgen gemacht.“ 

„Ich weiß“, sagte Falk leise. „Aber ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Es ist... war stärker als ich.“

Jupp knuffte Falk leicht in die Seite. „Zusammen schaffen wir das. Wir sind doch ein tolles Team.“

Falk hob den Kopf. „Danke, Jupp“, sagte er leise. „Danke für alles.“

Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Jupp musterte Falk von der Seite. „Du siehst schon viel besser aus“, meinte er. Die Farbe schien in Falks Gesicht zurückgekehrt.

Falk lächelte vorsichtig. „Es hat gut getan, mal über alles zu reden“, sagte er. 

„Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit“, erwiderte Jupp. „Und nun?“

„Weißt du was?“, fragte Falk.

Jupp schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich habe Hunger.“

„Na dann.“ Jupp sprang auf und zog Falk auf die Füße. „Lass uns frühstücken. Ich bin schon seit Ewigkeiten am Verhungern.“

///

„Jupp?“ Falk stand in der Tür zum Kinderzimmer und blickte den auf dem Bett sitzenden Jupp mit besorgt-fragendem Blick an. „Kannst du heute Nacht wieder bei mir schlafen?“

„Ich... ich habe Angst vor dem Alleinsein“, gestand er zögernd. „Dass es dann wieder passiert.“ 

Ohne zu zögern stand Jupp auf. „Natürlich.“

Sie hatten einen angenehmen Tag hinter sich. Nach dem Frühstück waren sie ins nächste Dorf geradelt, um sich mit Lebensmitteln zu versorgen. Am Nachmittag machten sie einen langen Strandspaziergang. Jupp war froh, dass Falks Krise schneller als gedacht vorüber war. Jetzt konnten sie ihren Urlaub einfach ein bisschen genießen. Ablenkung, so erschien es ihm, war die beste Therapie gegen Falks unangenehme Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder gesund bist“, sagte er, als er zu Falk ins Bett schlüpfte.

„Jupp, das ist nie vorbei. Es kann immer wieder auftreten. Genau wie bei einem Alkoholiker. Er mag trocken sein, aber nicht geheilt“, erklärte Falk

„Verstehe“, sagte Jupp. „Aber das nächste Mal sagst du gleich Bescheid, bevor es so schlimm wird.“

„Versprochen“, nickte Falk. Er drehte sich im Bett herum, zögerte kurz und drückte dann Jupp einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange. Hastig drehte er sich weg. „Danke für alles.“

„Dafür sind Freunde da“, erwiderte Jupp. Auch er zögerte kurz, dann rückte er an Falk heran und legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Du bist wirklich nicht allein.“

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
